


Behind the Scrutiny

by deobichoice



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), kang yuchan - Fandom, yuchan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a.c.e au, king yuchan, prince yuchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobichoice/pseuds/deobichoice
Summary: Kang Yuchan. Crown Prince of the modern empire of Joseon. His parents have always kept him under their surveillance. Yuchan was always unable to leave the place. Stuck within the great walls of parents kingdom. The thoughts and the actions of others leave Yuchan to question everything around him. There is a dark secret lurking within the royal bloodline. After his 23rd birthday, everything changes for him. Including when he met Anisa. Can Yuchan save himself before its too late? Will Anisa accept him?
Relationships: kang yoochan | oc, kang yoochan | original character, kang yuchan | oc, kang yuchan | original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Behind the Scrutiny

Coming Soon.


End file.
